taptitudefandomcom-20200214-history
Dojomon
How To Play Overview Train a crew of Dojomon to battle in the league of Dojos! Earn EXP and Reputation by winning battles. Spend EXP to learn new abilities or oncrease stats. Evolve your Dojomon and win the Uber Dojo championship! Earn 100 XP,1 Reputation + 500 coins for a Newb Battle. For the other levels see below. Critical hit does +50% damage, Fire versus Nature, Water versus Fire, Nature versus Water does +20% damage, while Fire versus Water, Water versus Nature, or Nature versus Fire suffer a similar penalty. Tips *Apprentices can become a Soldier, Acolyte, Rogue, or Mage. Try to have a good mix in your squad. *When training an Apprentice, decide which class you want it to evolve into and choose training accordingly. *Got a useless bench warmer on your team? You can sell him and earn coins from the amout of total EXP the Dojomon had! *Steve's words of wisdom: Choose to fight in the hardest Dojo that you can easily win in to maximize EXP gains. *Tip from Nate: Dojomon have elemental affinity. Fire is weak against Water, Water is weak against Nature, Nature is weak against Fire. *Tyler Says: Use Energy Sap when an enemy is low on AP to force them to spend their turn recharging. *Brandon's Pro-Tip: Recruit additional Dojomon to use while your main crew is training. *It is a good idea to have a mix of Fire, Water, Nature elemental Dojomon in your squad. Upgrades Stars *5 Stars = 5,000 points *4 Stars = 2,000 points *3 Stars = 1,000 points *2 Stars = 500 points *1 Star = 250 points Stats Play Time How much time have you put into Dojomon? *Bronze Badge = 15 minutes *Silver Badge = 30 minutes *Gold Badge = 1 Hour Games Played Cost: 1,000. The number of times you have played Dojomon since purchasing this stat. You must finish a game for it to count. *Bronze Badge = 10 games *Silver Badge = 50 games *Gold Badge = 150 games Total Reputation The highest total reputation your Dojo has reached *Bronze Badge = 100 *Silver Badge = 300 *Gold Badge = 600 Missions Completed The number of Missions your Dojo has completed. *Bronze Badge = 5 *Silver Badge = 20 *Gold Badge = 100 Uber Dojo Victories Cost: 5,000. The number of times you have defeated the Uber Dojo. *Bronze Badge = 1 *Silver Badge = 10 *Gold Badge = 50 Universal Dojo Victories Cost: 10,000 coins or 1 Credit. The number of times you have defeated the Universal Dojo. *Bronze Badge = 1 *Silver Badge = 10 *Gold Badge = 50 Dojomon Types Apprentice Starting type. Starts with 15 Health, 3 AP, and Magic, Strength, Speed, Defense, Evasion, Accuracy all 1. All Apprentice stats can be upgraded by one level - doubled, so Health 30 after 1 upgrade. AP to 6, and the other stats to 2. Each upgrade costs 250XP per level, so 250XP from level 1 to level 2, 500XP from level 2 to level 3, 750 XP from level 3 to level 4, etc. Upgrades to higher classes cost 2000XP, plus the XP to gain the required skills for each class. All upgraded classes gain +15 Health and +3 AP. Soldier Requires Guard skill. Max stats: Health: 90, AP 15, Strength 5, Magic 2, Speed 3, Defense 5, Evasion 2, Accuracy 3 The Soldier is a 'tank' type, with high maximum defense and health, he can take a lot of punishment. Not as good at offense as Rogue or Mage. With advanced skills carrying a high XP cost, it's better to max out his stats (with the exception of Magic, which is largely useless) before considering any skills. As it's expensive to raise Defense to 5, upgrade that last. Rogue Requires Mark skill. Max: Health 60, AP 15, Strength 5, Magic 2, Speed 5, Defense 2, Evasion 5, Accuracy 4 The Rogue is an offensive type, not as sturdy as the Soldier, but with more direct offensive abilities. His special abilities are somewhat unexciting, max out strength as a priority. Mage does the same job better. Acolyte Requires Regenerate skill. Max stats: Health: 75, AP 15, Strength 2, Magic 5, Speed 4, Defense 3, Evasion 4, Accuracy 3 The Acolyte is a Healer. The basic Heal spell is a good one and worth the upgrade. When not healing he'll want to max out Magic and attack using Blast. Mage Requires Blast skill. Max: Health 60, AP 18, Strength 2, Magic 5, Speed 4, Defense 2, Evasion 4, Accuracy 4 Pure attack, very powerful special abilities. Upgrade Magic as a priority. Balance with an Acolyte for healing and a Soldier to soak up some of the attacks. Ninja Requires Double Jab (Soldier) OR Poison Jab (Rogue), 30,000 coins and 3,000 xp Max: Health 120, AP 24, Strength 7, Magic 3, Speed 6, Defense 5, Evasion 5, Accuracy 5 Paladin Requires Defensive Formation (Soldier) OR Healing Rain (Acolyte), 30,000 coins and 3,000 xp Max: Health 135, AP 24, Strength 7, Magic 6, Speed 4, Defense 5, Evasion 4, Accuracy 4 Shadowmancer Requires Meteor Shower (Mage) OR Caltrops (Rogue), 30,000 coins and 3,000 xp Max: Health 105, AP 21, Strength 6, Magic 7, Speed 5, Defense 4, Evasion 5, Accuracy 5 Warlock Requires Burning Shower (Mage) OR Energy Rain (Acolyte), 30,000 coins and 3,000 xp Max: Health 120, AP 27, Strength 4, Magic 7, Speed 5, Defense 4, Evasion 5, Accuracy 5 Dojomon Abilities Acolyte Abilities Soldier Abilities Mage Abilities Rogue Abilities Ninja Abilities Paladin Abilities Shadowmancer Abilities Warlock Abilities Dojomon Stats Health Health is reduced when taking damage, and increased when being healed. When a Dojomon's health reaches 0 it will die and cannot be used until the end of the battle. AP AP, or Action Points, are used to perform certain abilities. Strength Strength increases the power of certain abilities Magic Magic increases the power of certain abilities Speed Speed determines the order of taking turns when battling. Defense Defense reduces damage taken from attacks and abilities Evasion Evasion reduces the change of being hit. Accuracy Accuracy increases the chance of hitting a target with abilities Dojos Missions There are always two missions available, which expire every other day (at the same time as the Daily Reward.) When a mission expires it is replaced with another mission. Each mission requires a Dojomon of a specific element type or element/class combination; the type required stays constant for the 48 hours the mission is available, but may change the next time the mission reappears in the rotation. Category:Game Category:Character Building Game